Au nom de la liberté
by Kittykatwinner
Summary: Chapitre 2. rencontre quatre trowa. apparition relena. dispute M et W. arrivée Heero usa.
1. Default Chapter

Au nom de la Liberté  
  
Auteur : Kitty-Kat E-mail : Philippine.ROBERT@wanadoo.fr Genre : Univers Alternatif, sérieux, yaoi, songfic. Source : Gundam Wing Couple : 5 + Meiran, 9+6 Disclamer : Persos pas à moi.  
  
"Les loups" de S. Reggianni  
  
Les hommes avaient perdu le goût De vivre et se foutaient de tout Leurs mèr's, leurs frangins, leurs nanas Pour eux c'était qu'du cinéma Le ciel redevenait sauvage, Le béton bouffait l'paysage D'alors ...  
  
Refrain : Les loups ouh ! ouh! Les loups étaient loin de Paris En Croatie en Germanie Les loups étaient loin de Paris J'aimais ton rire Charmante Elvire Les loups étaient loin de Paris  
  
Mais ça fait cinquante lieues Dans une nuit à queue leu leu Dès que ça flaire une ripaille De morts sur un champ de bataille Dès que la peur hante les rues Les loups s'en viennent la nuit venue Alors ...  
  
Refrain  
  
Et v'là qu'il fit un rude hiver, Cent congestions en faits divers Volets clos, on claquait des dents Mêm'dans les beaux arrondissements Et personn' n'osait plus, le soir Affronter la neige des boul'vards Alors ...  
  
Refrain  
  
Le premier n'avait plus qu'un oeil, C'était un vieux mâle de Kivoï, Il installa ses dix femelles Dans le maigre squar' de Grenelle Et nourrit ses deux cents petits Avec les enfants de Passy Alors ...  
  
Refrain  
  
Le deuxième n'avait que trois pattes C'était un loup gris des Carpates Qu'on appelait Carême-Prenant, Il fit fair'gras à ses enfants Et leur offrit six ministères Et tous les gardiens des fourrières Alors ...  
  
Refrain  
  
Attirés par l'odeur du sang Il en vint des mille et des cents Faire carouss' liesse et bombance Dans ce foutu pays de France, Jusqu'à ce que les hommes aient r'trouvé L'amour et la fraternité Alors ...  
  
Refrain.  
  
******  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Sur mes cahiers d'écoliers Sur mon pupitre et les arbres Sur le sable, sur la neige J'écris ton nom.  
  
1939.  
  
"Quatre !"  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna à l'appel de sa s?ur.  
  
"Oui ?!?!  
  
_Oh, Quatre ! L'Allemagne a envahit la Pologne et la France lui a déclaré la guerre."  
  
Sa main se crispa sur le guidon de son vélo.  
  
"Mobilisation générale ?"  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
"Je vais donc partir ..."  
  
La brune hocha la tête. Le sang de l'arabe bouillonnait de rage. Tuer, mourir pour un pays qui n'est pas le sien.  
  
***  
  
"Duo ? Tu as lu le journal ?  
  
_Non, pourquoi ?  
  
_L'Allemagne a envahit la Pologne. La paix ne sera donc jamais reine sur Terre."  
  
Le Père Maxwell soupira.  
  
"Et, l'Angleterre ainsi que la France leur ont déclarés la guerre. J'espère que les États-Unis resteront en-dehors de tout ça.  
  
_Pas moi. S'il faut se battre pour la liberté, j'irai aidé nos Alliés.  
  
_Ne dis pas de bêtises.  
  
_Tu ne comprends rien.  
  
_Ne dis pas ça Duo."  
  
Le jeune homme se tut mais ine idée lui vînt.  
  
***  
  
Le clown se débarbouillait le visage en écoutant la T.S.F. Il arrêta son geste et appela :  
  
"Cathy !"  
  
La jeune fille arriva.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
_C'est arrivé.  
  
_Tu plaisantes ?  
  
_Jamais.  
  
_Mobilisation.  
  
_Oui."  
  
La jeune fille entortilla une de ses boucles brunes :  
  
"J'ai peur, Trowa ..."  
  
***  
  
Au même moment, un artiste chinois écoutait les nouvelles. La guerre. Il allait devoir partir. Rentrer en Chine. Il posa le regard sur sa femme endormie et l'embrassa.  
  
***  
  
"Heero ?!  
  
_Hn.  
  
_Nous partons pour l'Amérique voir mon vieil ami, le prof G.  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
_Il a besoin d'espions. Prépare tes affaires.  
  
_O.K."  
  
***  
  
La jeune fille pestait. Déguisé en homme, les cheveux courts, elle avait été obligée de remplacer son frère, atteint de paralysie quand il avait peur. Sa hantise était que les soldats découvrent la supercherie. Elle cauchemardait toutes les nuits.  
  
'Mon Dieu, protégez-moi !'  
  
***  
  
Non loin, une autre jeune fille pestait, mais contre le manque de médicaments. Elle était infirmière et se nommait Sally. Ses parents étaient morts et elle avait été enrôlée de force dans l'armée.  
  
***  
  
Pas plus loin, sous le tente du Général Treize. Ce dernier buvait le thé avec les lieutenants Merquise et Noin. "Les Français et les Anglais nous ont déclarés la guerre, indiqua Treize.  
  
_Pfff, on va les raser comme ça, déclara Zechs en faisant tomber les pièces d'un échiquier. Leur armée n'est pas performante et leurs soldats pissent dans leur froc à l'idée de se battre."  
  
Noin hocha la tête en dévorant Zechs des yeux. Pour attirer son attention, elle fit tomber sa tasse de thé brûlante sur elle.  
  
"Aiiie !  
  
_Zechs accompagne-la à l'infirmerie.  
  
_Oui, Général."  
  
Noin s'agrippa à son bras et lui sourit. En sortant de la tente, elle l'embrassa. Zechs la laissa faire.  
  
"On n'est pas obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie.  
  
_Non." 


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Kitty-Kat E-mail : Kittykatwinner@hotmail.com Genre : U.A., sérieux, songfic Source : Gundam Wing Couple : 5xMeiran, 9x6 Disclamer : Persos pas à moi.  
  
Ce cœur qui haïssait la guerre ... (Robert Desnos)  
  
Ce cœur qui haïssait la guerre voilà qu'il se bat pour le combat et la bataille !  
Ce cœur qui ne se battait qu'au rythme des marées, à celui des saisons, à celui des heures du jour et de la nuit,  
Voilà qu'il se gonfle et qu'il envoie dans les veines un sang brûlant de salpêtre et de haine  
Et qu'il mène un tel bruit dans la cervelle que les oreilles en sifflent  
Et qu'il n'est pas possible que ce bruit ne se répande pas dans la ville et la campagne  
Comme le son d'une cloche appelant à l'émeute et au combat.  
Écoutez, je l'entends qui me revient renvoyé par les échos.  
Mais non, c'est le bruit d'autres cœurs, de millions d'autres cœurs battant comme le mien à travers la France.  
Ils battent au même rythme pour la même besogne tous ces cœurs,  
Leur bruit est celui de la mer à l'assaut des falaises  
Et tout ce sang porte dans des millions de cervelles un même mot d'ordre :  
Révolte contre Hitler et mort à ses partisans !  
Pourtant ce cœur haïssait la guerre et battait au rythme des saisons,  
Mais un seul mot : Liberté a suffit à réveiller les vieilles colères  
Et des millions de Français se préparent dans l'ombre à la besogne que l'aube proche leur imposera.  
Car ces cœurs qui haïssaient la guerre battaient pour la liberté au rythme même des saisons et des marées, du jour et de la nuit.  
  
******  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Sur toutes les pages lues  
Sur toutes les pages blanches  
Pierre sang papier ou cendre  
J'écris ton nom.  
  
***  
  
Quatre finissait son paquetage en écoutant la T.S.F. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, quitter sa terre natale, sa famille, sa maison. Son père l'emmena au port où il devait prendre un bateau pour Marseille. Les adieux furent terriblement tristes. Son père le prit dans ses bras et sa mère et sa sœur pleurèrent abondamment tout en l'embrassant. Emmenant son paquetage vers l'inconnu, le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Dans le bateau, il partageait une cabine avec Howard, un pied-noir. L'homme était passionné de mécanique et en parlait jour et nuit. La traversée dura deux jours. Leur unité était dirigée par le général H. Le deuxième jour, vers midi, ils aperçurent la Provence. Le vent salé fouettait le visage de l'empathe, faisant voler ses méches blondes. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter des doux rayons du soleil qui caressaient son visage. Il pouvait presque entendre les cigales. Des souvenirs lui revenaient. Ses balades en chalutiers, les réunions de famille le dimanche, la cueillette des figues, son premier flirt. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.  
  
"Tu pleures ?  
  
_Je pense à ma famille, mon pays. Peut-être ne les reverrai-je jamais.  
  
_Ne dis pas ça, ça porte la poisse."  
  
L'arabe haussa les épaules tout en disciplinant ses cheveux qui volaient au vent.  
  
***  
  
Le natté alla voir sa sœur Dorothy.  
  
"Roro ? [1]  
  
_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je déteste."  
  
La blonde se maquillait les yeux tout en prenant des poses de star.  
  
"Je vais partir.  
  
_Où ?  
  
_En France.  
  
_Mais c'est la guerre !  
  
_Justement !  
  
_Tu vas aller te battre ?  
  
_Ben, oui.  
  
_T'es cinglé. Après tout vas-y, je serai tranquille.  
  
_Peste."  
  
Le jeune homme serra les poings et sortit de chez Dorothy pour aller voir son ami Solo.  
  
***  
  
"Au revoir S! Au revoir Catherine!"  
  
Le français agitait sa main pour dire au revoir à ses amis. Il prenait le train pour rejoindre sa garnison à Péronne(2). Le ciel était gris, menaçant.  
  
"Un orage se prépare, murmura-t'il.  
  
_L'orage, il éclatera au-dessus de ta tête, quand les obus voleront. Tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie, gamin. A chaque orage, tu penseras reconnaître le bruit que font les mines,les obus et les mitraillettes. Tu te réveilleras en sueur et tu reverras tous les visages de tes amis qui sont morts au front. Et tu te diras, pourquoi pas moi?"  
  
L'acrobate se retourna vers l'homme d'âge mur, à côté de lui. Celui-ci lui serra la main:  
  
"J'avais 18 ans en 14. Ton âge aujourd'hui, je présume?"  
  
Trowa hocha la tête.  
  
"Je m'appelle Howard. Et toi?  
  
_Trowa. Trowa Barton.  
  
_Viens avec nous."  
  
Ils entrèrent dans une des cabines. Deux hommes étaient déjà assis. Enfin, c'était plutôt des adolescents que des hommes. Le premier devait être arabe. Il était plutôt grand avec une peau dorée et de grands yeux noirs. Il souriait beaucoup. Le deuxième dormait profondément.  
  
"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Bilel. Et vous?  
  
_Trowa."  
  
Il lui serra la main. Tout de suite, il sut qu'ils seraient amis. Trowa regarda l'endormi. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond d'or. Sur son visage enfantin et plus particulièrement sur son nez s'étalait un énorme coup de soleil.  
  
"C'est Quatre, dit Bilel."  
  
Trowa s'assit sur une banquette. Il regarda le paysage. Au loin, les nuages noirs s'amassaient. Le roulement du train le fit s'endormir.  
  
****  
  
Quatre ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il entendait les grondements de tonnerre au loin. Son coeur se serra. Il sentait la panique, la peur, l'angoisse qui baignaient l'atmosphère. Mais, il y avait aussi quelques pointes d'espoirs qui perçaient ça et là. Il faisait nuit. Il n'y avait aucune étoile dans le ciel, toutes étaient cachés par les nuages. Seule la Lune, ronde et brillante illuminait le ciel d'une lueur blafarde. La pluie se mit à tomber par gouttelettes fines. Quatre se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Elle se pencha vers l'empathe qui sentait autant son aura que le frôlement de son corps. Il frissonna avant de se retourner :  
  
"Bonsoir."  
  
L'homme était grand et mince. Un de ses yeux verts était caché par une mèche de cheveux brune.  
  
"Bonsoir. Vous êtes Quatre?"  
  
Le petit blond hocha lentement la tête.  
  
"Et vous....???  
  
_Trowa. Trowa Barton."  
  
Le silence s'installa dans le wagonnet.  
  
****  
  
Le japonais posa sa valise sur le lit aux draps blancs de l'hôtel californien. J entra dans la chambre d'Heero et regarda son "œuvre". Il avait élevé Heero pour qu'il devienne un soldat parfait. Pas de jeux, pas de sucreries, pas d'affection, pas de larmes. Heero était devenu un être insensible et froid prêt à tuer sans regrets, ni culpabilité. Il ne craignait ni le froid, ni la chaleur, ni la faim, ni la douleur. Le japonais n'avait pas seulement un métal d'acier, mais aussi un physique en béton. Il était plutôt petit mais musclé. Ses jambes pouvaient supporter de longs trajets, son torse était très musclé, ses bras capables de porter de lourdes charges et ses épaules carrées.  
  
"Je t'ai trouvé un coéquipier."  
  
****  
  
"Chang Wufei! Qu'est-ce que j'entends là!"  
  
La voix aigue de Meiran perçait le silence du théâtre et Wufei se demanda si une bombe atomique ne venait pas d'exploser.  
  
"Non Mr Chang! On NE PARTIRA PAS de Paris! Tu veux t'enfuir comme un lâche? Je NE VEUX PAS retourner en Chine."  
  
Meiran entra dans la chambre de Wufei qui s'efforçait de sauvegarder ses tympans.  
  
"D'accord. D'accord. Mais pourquoi?  
  
_Je ne veux pas retourner en Chine! Là-bas, on me juge, on me critique. Ici, j'ai des amis, je peux sortir, tu es célèbre et... je t'aime."  
  
Meiran embrassa son époux avec tendresse et passion. Dans ce baiser, ils se donnèrent corps et âme pour se dire tous les "je t'aime" qu'ils n'osaient jamais exprimé. Ils étaient jeunes, à peine 18 ans. Wufei caressa la joue de Meiran, tout en détaillant son visage fin, son petit nez, sa bouche sucrée, ses yeux noirs comme une longue nuit d'hiver et ses délicats cheveux de la couleur du corbeau, lisse et soyeux qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux pétillèrent tandis qu'elle déboutonnait la chemise de Wufei.  
  
****  
  
Lucrézia s'éveilla dans les bras puissants de son amant. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement tandis qu'il s'éveillait.  
  
"Mon ange, la guerre abîmera tes ailes, mais je te jure que je n'aimerai jamais que toi, murmura Zechs.  
  
_Zechs, vis pour moi."  
  
****  
  
Treize étudiait avec attention les cartes. Relena entre à ce moment là.  
  
"Bonjour mon chou."  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue tout en se déshabillant.  
  
"Pas maintenent Relena. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à peindre."  
  
La blonde fit la moue tout en se rhabillant. Elle aurait tellement voulut que Treize la voit autrement qu'en temps que modèle.  
  
****  
  
"Je peux entrer?"  
  
Sally sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir le jeune soldat. Il avait encore ses cheveux.  
  
"Qu'y-a-t'il?  
  
_Je saigne.  
  
_Où?"  
  
Une rougeur apparut sur les pommettes du soldat.  
  
"Vous pouvez tout me dire.  
  
_Je suis une femme.  
  
_Je vois..."  
  
****  
  
(1)Surnom de ma petite sœur. (2)Ville de la Somme célèbre pour ses tranchées et son musée de la première guerre mondiale.  
  
Kitty : Voili, voilou. Je sais que la suite c'est fait attendre mais là, je suis sur 3 fics en même temps et c'est pô facile! 


End file.
